An image forming apparatus with a direct printing feature can, generally, directly reads image data from an external memory device, such as a memory card, and then prints the image data.
For example, JP-A-2005-92445 discloses an image forming apparatus including an interrupt key provided on an operation panel or the like so that the interrupt key is operated when it is necessary to stop (or suspend) processing without printing all pages for certain reasons.